


The Prettiest Princess

by Goron_King_Darunia



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goron_King_Darunia/pseuds/Goron_King_Darunia
Summary: Emil, Aster, and Richter are invited to a Halloween Party at the Chosen Zelos' mansion. Since he didn't go last year, Emil and Aster convinced Richter to go this year. Just one problem, though. He didn't anticipate the insanity that would ensue.





	The Prettiest Princess

**Author's Note:**

> My third thing for this month! It's a little rushed and I probably could have gotten more done if I wasn't involved in a new RP group, but they helped out too! Special thanks to two friends from that group who helped vote on costumes and gave me tips for things that are going to happen later. I will try to update this more soon, but I'm too exhausted tonight, but since it's Halloween, you all deserve to see the first part.

"Please?!" Aster wore the biggest puppy dog eyes the half-elf had ever seen. Which looked very unusual on him, but not because they were out of place. The boy made them often enough and actually looked terribly adorable with such sad eyes, the issue was that they conflicted with what he was wearing. It was a dragon costume, green and shiny with scales patterned onto the padded onesie, complete with a long barbed tail and horns and wings. Aster had even rigged it up so he could spit fire. Puppy dog eyes on a dragon was something Richter never thought he'd see.  
  
Richter grimaced, staring at the costume that Aster held out for him. "No. I wouldn't wear that if you paid me..."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"It's a dress." Richter gestured to the princess gown and tiara that Aster was holding out. It was pink and frilly and had all sorts of sparkles on it, with big poofy sleeves and ribbons and bows. Aster even had a fairy wand and a cute set of pink heels for it. It was gaudy and flashy and much too girly for even a girl to enjoy, unless of course she was 4 years old.  
  
"So? It'll look nice on you I promise!"  
  
"I said no." Richter growled, shoving the outfit away. "If you're going to make me wear that, you can count me out."  
  
"But it'll be so cute!" Aster whined. "I'm begging you!"  
  
"You can beg all you want. I wouldn't wear that even if you sucked my dick!"  
  
"But... but... You just HAVE to!" Aster started tearing up. "It totally completes the look! PLEASE?!"  
  
"I already said 'no!' End of conversation!" Richter made as if to storm off but was stopped in his tracks by Emil.  
  
"Please, Richter?" The other blond whined. "You already promised to go to the party. Why can't you wear the costume?"  
  
"Easy for you to say! You get to be a knight! Why don't we switch! You be the princess and I'll be the knight!"  
  
"B-but... my costume would be too small for you." It was true. Though the armor was fake - a padded foam suit with a shiny elastic fabric made to look like metal - it could only stretch so much. Emil was a whole head shorter than Richter and not nearly as buff. If Richter tried to get into the suit, it would tear right in half.  
  
"Not like that dress would fit me either!"  
  
"I got it in your size!" Aster protested. "I triple checked! It would definitely fit you!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I want to wear it!"  
  
"Please, Richter, please?! It would be so cute! All of us going together as a set! Like a couple's costume except we're a trio! Just wear the dress, I promise, you'll look great! You'll make a great princess! I swear!"  
  
"People are gonna fucking laugh at me, no way in hell!"  
  
"They're our friends, Richter, they would never laugh at you!" Aster begged. "Just try it on?!"  
  
Richter glared at from one pleading blond to the other, finally succumbing and grabbing the gaudy costume. "Fine, fine. But you guys owe me so much chocolate after this!"  
  
"Good thing it's Halloween! We can get lots for free!"  
  
"You are not kids! You're not going Trick-or-Treating!" Richter bellowed as he closed the door to his room, changing into the frilly pink princess gown.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come out, Richter! We want to see!"  
  
"No." Richter grumbled.  
  
"Come on! You got to see us in our costumes!"  
  
"I look stupid! I'm taking it off!"  
  
"You can't! Not without us seeing it first! You already went through the trouble of putting it on, right?! At least let us see!"  
  
It was quiet for a few moments before Richter finally responded. "... Promise not to laugh?"  
  
"We promise! C-come on, Richter, let us see."  
  
The door unlocked with a click and Richter slowly opened it stepping out, the skirt billowing around his legs. "Say it... I look like a cake topper for a toddler's princess birthday cake."  
  
"No you don't!" Emil cooed. "You look really pretty!"  
  
"You're just saying that..." Richter frowned.  
  
"No, no, really! You look really good! Super hot!" Aster agreed. "You could kill someone looking like that! Too fine! Absolutely stunning. SIT ON MY FACE, HOLY SHIT YOU'RE SO HOT!" The blond leaned in, smooching his blushing partner. "Seriously. You look great."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Heck yeah I do! If you weren't already my boyfriend and I saw you at the party, I would ask to take you home to have a threesome with Emil!"  
  
Richter laughed. "You have strange tastes."  
  
"There's only one thing that could make it look even better!"  
  
"What would that be?” Richter asked, shifting nervously.  
  
"Just a tiny bit of personal grooming. Shave your legs, put on a little lipstick, some blush, eyeliner, maybe even a light eye shadow. Only if you want to though... Ooh, painted nails might work too!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, he'd be absolutely precious." Emil gushed, clapping giddily at the thought.  
  
Richter, absolutely a slave to such praise, conceded. "Fine, fine... I'm already wearing the damn costume... might as well."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Richter had to admit, he was exceptionally beautiful, especially for a man, and the makeup only duplicated that tenfold. "I actually look pretty nice."  
  
"Of course you do! With a face like yours, how could makeup NOT make you absolutely stunning?!" Emil grinned, lowering the mirror. "Now for the legs. Do you want to shave or wax?"  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Well, shaving might take a little longer, unless you get out of the dress. Kinda messy too, what with the shaving cream and all... Waxing could be done with the costume on, but it'll hurt a little. It should go faster though, since Aster and I can work simultaneously... Plus, your legs will stay smooth longer."  
  
"We can try waxing..." Richter shrugged.  
  
Aster and Emil each got a strip, laying it on Richter's calf and pressing it flush. "Ready, Ric?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Pull on three. One, two, three!"  
  
Richter dug his nails into the arms of the chair he was sitting in, a groan of pain escaping from his nose before words presented themselves. "SHIIIIIIT! That hurts!"  
  
"It doesn't hurt that bad." Aster chided. "It's only going to take, like, three more strips maximum on each leg to finish up. You can handle that, can't you?"  
  
Richter sucked in a deep breath, gritting his teeth. "Fine, but make it quick."  
  
Richter steeled himself for each pull, but he was never quite ready for the pain that came with each yank. Finally the blonds cleaned up any little patches they'd missed and wiped off the wax that didn't peel off. "Alright, Richter. You're done!"  
  
Richter sighed with relief, crossing his legs. His eyes sprang wide. He rubbed his calves together, testing and sure enough, that silky feeling was his beautiful skin. "Holy shit. That's fucking smooth." He relished in the sensation a moment before making his decision. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we wax the rest of my legs?"  
  
The blonds grinned, holding up several more wax strips. "We sure can."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was finally time for the party. Aster had talked Richter into a few more tweaks including getting his hair curled and wearing clip on earrings. Richter was starting to feel uncertain of himself again. "Are you sure people aren't going to laugh at me?"  
  
"We're sure! And if anyone does, I'll burn them to death." Aster activated the little "flame thrower" he embedded in his costume, creating a small burst of flame.  
  
"Maybe don't? God knows what the idiot Chosen would do if we burned down his mansion."  
  
"Fine, I'll drag anyone that laughs out into the street and THEN burn them to death."  
  
"Fair. Alright then, let's get this over with." Richter gathered his courage, mounting one of Emil's Vouivre companions, bracing as it launched into the air, following Emil's as he guided them to the party. Richter struggled desperately to keep his skirt from flying up during the ride, but it was no use.  
  
"Guys? I feel very... vulnerable."  
  
"You're fine, Richter. We're high enough that it doesn't matter. No one can see you all the way up here."  
  
"Maybe, but..." Richter gestured to the skirt, which the wind had whipped up into his face, wrapping it over his head. "I feel stupid, and if I could see myself I bet I would look stupid..."  
  
"It's fine. We'll fix your hair up when we get to the party."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Shush, Ric, just enjoy the ride."  
  
"Would if I could. C.S.S."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can't See Shit."  
  
"That's what you get for riding astride instead of sidesaddle like a lady." Aster teased.  
  
"Fuck you." Richter chuckled. "If we weren't hundreds of feet in the air, I would knock you off your mount."  
  
"Well, that would be a great party game! Dragon jousting! What do you think Emil?!"  
  
"P-please don't make my monsters dive bomb each other." Emil simpered.  
  
"You're even more of a killjoy than Richter sometimes, you know that?"  
  
After a short ride, they were dropped off in front of Zelos's mansion. The party was already underway from what Richter could tell. Emil helped him brush the tangles out of his hair and adjust his tiara before they knocked on the door. Sebastian answered it, inviting the trio in. "Master Zelos is in the dining hall, entertaining the others. Do enjoy yourselves and let me know if there's anything you need."  
  
They nodded, making their way toward the sounds of laughter and conversation. "You made it! You look amazing!" Zelos approached his newest arrivals, ushering them in. He was either dressed as a gaudy vampire or a fanged pimp. Richter really couldn't tell which. "Can I offer you anything? Food, drinks?"  
  
"C-Could I have a soda, please?”  
  
“Punch, preferably with booze. I came to party.”  
  
“Straight liquor. Just fuck me up.”  
  
“Woah-ho-ho! Princess came to play hardball. Years of being trapped in a tower with a dragon will do that to you I guess. I’ll have Sebastian get what you want. There are snacks on that table there, indulge at your whim and leisure. Enjoy.”  
  
Richter nabbed a few pretzels, letting his boyfriends mingle a bit while he waited for his drink. He wasn’t much of a social butterfly, especially not before he got himself some dutch courage.  
  
“Your dress is pretty!” A soft voice spoke from behind him. He turned to find Colette, wearing a halo headband and a white dress with sandals, her angel wings exposed. Obviously going with a very straightforward costume. She was an angel, so she went as an angel. It was as good a costume as any.  
  
“Thank you.” Richter gave a weak smile. “Emil and Aster asked me to. They wanted it to fit the fairy tale theme…”  
  
“It’s so cute! You all match really well! Lloyd and I did a couple’s costume, too!” She pointed over to Lloyd, wearing mostly his usual outfit except for some devil horns, a barbed tail, and a hellish pitchfork.  
  
“Angel and Devil. Classic.” Richter nodded, taking his drink from Sebastian as he passed by.  
  
“Oh? What are you drinking?” Colette asked, looking at the amber liquid and ice in Richter’s glass. “Smells strong.”  
  
“I have no idea yet.” Richter shrugged, taking a sip. The burning in his mouth and throat told him all he needed to know. “Whiskey. Scotch whiskey.” Richter wheezed.  
  
Colette laughed. “If you don’t like the taste, why do you drink it?”  
  
“It makes me feel… more comfortable in a social setting.”  
  
“I think confidence would do a better job, but whatever works, I guess. You could at least use a mixer.”  
  
“Nah. I enjoy suffering.”  
  
“If you say so, but I think you’d have a better time getting that down if you made it more appetizing. Besides, you’re going to need to stay hydrated.”  
  
Richter let out a small laugh. “Maybe with the next one.”  
  
“Sorry we’re late!” A shrill voice came from the entry hall. “The wind blew my hat away and we had to chase it for five blocks, but we made it!” Richter cringed as Marta Lualdi walked in, along with her dad. He never did like their company, most especially because Marta would always hit on Emil, though the whole incident with the Vanguard and trying to kill her didn’t help much, either. She was dressed as a witch, though the style of the dress was very flowery, almost lolita. Brute on the other hand, seemed to have either the least amount of Halloween spirit or the best sense of humor as he was simply wearing an oversized shirt that read “I’m a Dad, what are you supposed to be?”  
  
Richter snickered, wondering why he couldn’t have gone in something similar. Marta immediately began pestering Emil once she’d spotted him, and Richter, despite his tastebuds screaming and his throat burning, downed the rest of his glass of scotch. “Another, sir?” Sebastian asked, collecting the glass.  
  
Richter, deciding to act on Colette’s suggestion shook his head. “Nah. I need to be a lot drunker a lot quicker to make certain guests bearable. Get me a Sex on the Beach.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Sebastian soon returned with a pink beverage with a garnish of pineapple and cherry on a little umbrella.  
  
Richter almost regretted it. The drink was way too cute. “Thanks.” He took a sip and found the flavor was delightfully sweet and masked the alcohol. It also matched his dress so it was basically a no brainer ordering more. This was going to make his goal of getting fucked up enough to deal with Marta not only achievable, but enjoyable.  
  
“Oh! Did you decide to take my advice and get a cocktail?” Colette asked, noticing Richter’s new drink.  
  
“Yeah. Decided that the faster I can get liquor in me, the better.”  
  
“I guess,” the blonde laughed. “What are you drinking? It’s cute.”  
  
“It’s, uh…” Richter was too embarrassed to say it.  
  
“Oh, hey! Sex on the Beach! Love those things.” Zelos, much to Richter’s chagrin, drew everyone’s attention to his drink and the embarrassing name.  
  
“Huh? You wanna have sex on the beach, Ric? But last time we did that you had sand in your crack for a month!”  
  
“Aster, shut up!” Richter’s face was beginning to match the color of his drink.  
  
“He’s right, though.” Emil joined in. “Last time you and I tried, we nearly got caught! I still can’t believe you convinced that couple that we were just cuddling under those towels.”  
  
“EMIL! That never happened!” Richter had passed well beyond pink and was now a bristling red.  
  
Aster laughed, though Emil realized they went too far and immediately went to apologize. “Hey, you know we’re just yanking your chain, right? We didn’t mean to embarrass you. Or… well… we kind of did, I guess, but not this badly. You were supposed to tease back, not get all flustered. I wouldn’t have piled on if I knew it was going to do this. I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine.” Richter grumbled. “I’d just appreciate it if you kept our sexual escapades, real or fabricated, out of public discussion.”  
  
“Sorry. I’ll try to make sure Aster doesn’t start that again.”  
  
“Thanks.” Richter was half-tempted to tell him to keep away from Marta, too, but he knew that was the wrong reaction to have. Even if it made him a bit jealous, Emil was allowed to be friends with whomever he wanted. It was just… very uncomfortable watching her hang off him and get all touchy-feely. He sent Emil off to continue mingling. He just sat back and continued to drink.  
  
“Not quite the social butterfly that your partners are, huh?” Richter turned to see Raine addressing him, sipping a bourbon on the rocks. Richter was suddenly regretting his swap to a cocktail. Raine wasn’t even flinching. It was a hell of a power play even if she didn’t know she was doing it. On the other hand her costume couldn’t be any less intimidating. Orange long-sleeved shirt, black coat with an upturned collar, black pants, dress shoes, and a top hat with a red band. Richter would know that character anywhere.  
  
“Yeah, not fond of large gatherings. Make me nervous.” Richter took a sip of his own drink. “Your costume is nice though. Professor Layton. Love those books. Aster and I used to read them all the time at Sybak and do the puzzles together.”  
  
“Thanks. You’re the first to recognize me.” She tipped her hat. “There’s going to be a new one soon.”  
  
“Hmm?” Richter was only half listening, having been distracted by Marta who was currently pestering Emil for some candy.  
  
“I said they’re going to be releasing a new Professor Layton book soon. Though I wouldn’t stare so much if I were you.”  
  
“Huh? Oh… yeah.” Richter lowered his gaze, focusing on twirling his garnish in his drink.  
  
“It’s understandable. You care about him and you’re not fond of her and it’s weird to see them getting along. You don’t have to like all of Emil’s friends, but give her a chance. She’s not so bad. And don’t get too jealous. Everyone here knows Emil’s absolutely crazy for you.”  
  
Richter stiffened, blushing a bit. “R-really? You think?”  
  
“It’s fairly obvious. He was like that even before you two were officially together. Or should I say you three?” She gestured to Aster, who was enthusiastically telling a story to Genis - dressed as a Katz - and Presea - who was wearing a Klonoa costume.  
  
Richter smiled softly. “Yeah?” His mood improved almost immediately. “Well, if you think so, I guess it must be true.”  
  
“Glad you have confidence in my observations.” Raine laughed. “And it’s nice to have you join us this year.”  
  
“Yeah. They begged me to, so I thought I might as well give it a shot. They promised there would be candy and liquor so I figured it would be worth it.”  
  
“So your desire for alcohol outweighs your disdain for others. Duly noted.” Raine teased.  
  
Richter laughed. “It’s not so much disdain as a, well, as a disconnect. I don’t mind other people. I just don’t like interacting that much. Large groups of people make me uncomfortable."  
  
“Well, hopefully you’ll get to know us all well enough tonight that the group won’t seem so large and intimidating.”  
  
The discussion was soon interrupted by Zelos, striking his glass to gather everyone’s attention. “Attention, everyone, please! Since I’ve gotten a few complaints about the lack of candy which was promised, and some remarks of costumes being uncomfortable and/or falling apart, we’re going to do the costume contest now instead of at the end of the night. I’d like you all to take a ballot and prepare to show off your costumes.”  
  
Sebastian went around, handing out sheets of paper and pencils. Richter read over the categories:  
  
Scariest  
  
Best group costume  
  
Best solo costume  
  
Most effort  
  
Least effort  
  
Cutest  
  
Coolest  
  
Most realistic  
  
Best ghost  
  
Richter didn’t think much of it at the time, but the last category would stick out soon enough.  
  
“Alright, the rules are as follows: no one can vote for themselves. Obviously I would win if that’s the case, because could just fill the box with my own ballots. Not that I won’t win, but I want to give you all a sporting chance.” There was laughter at the comment and Zelos looked genuinely appalled. “You’re all so rude. Anyway, we’ll start with the group costumes and then individual costumes. Your votes can be repeated, so if you’d just like to enter my name in every slot, you can do that right now.” Again, there was more laughter. “I’m glad you adore me and think I’m funny, but I’m being perfectly honest.”  
  
Emil and Aster ran over to Richter, grabbing him and pulling him over to line up with the other two groups, Colette and Lloyd and Genis and Presea. “Alright, for the group costume round we have Genis and Presea as Klonoa and Katz. Let’s face it, if there were a paw pad category, Genis would be winning.” As if to emphasize the point, Presea spent most of the time squishing Genis’ costume’s toe beans than actually showing off her costume. “Will you put them down as best group? Cutest? Most realistic? They qualify for a lot of these, friends. Choose wisely. Next up we have Lloyd and Colette, a classic Angel and Devil duo. Despite both being angels.” Lloyd had to keep Colette from tripping up the stairs onto the stage but, otherwise, everything went without a hitch for the two. “Again, these two are covering plenty of bases. Will you put down Colette as cutest? Not much competition there. Most realistic? She is an angel, dressed as an angel folks. Doesn’t get much more realistic than that! Lloyd very well might take the scariest prize. Or perhaps “least effort” is a more fitting category? You decide.”  
  
“Thanks a lot man.” Lloyd said, punching Zelos in the arm as he walked off stage. “Least effort my butt.”  
  
“Alright, and our final group is a trio! Give a warm welcome to Richter, Aster, and Emil as Princess, Dragon, and Knight!” Richter was sure his face was burning bright red as he walked up on stage, but the blonds were hamming it up, doing a skit that Richter barely had to participate in for realism. Aster began pawing Richter while Emil unsheathed a plastic sword and began swinging at him. Aster made sure to aim his little flamethrower away from everyone as he demonstrated the full array of his costume’s effects. Finally Emil “slew” Aster, and their audience clapped as Zelos made final commentary. “Things are getting heated in the costume competition. Do these three get an unfair advantage in the group category by being a trio? Or a disadvantage because they lose not two but three possible votes? Remember, you can put people down for multiple categories. Aster seems a shoo-in for coolest. Not many of us have pyrotechnics in our costumes. If we had a best princess category, Richter would probably win hands down. That make up must have taken ages, so maybe most effort? Of course, Emil is probably the cutest knight you’ll ever see. Their fate is in your hands, everyone.”  
  
Richter heaved a sigh of relief as he and the blonds walked off stage. He retrieved his drink and began sipping, trying to calm down.  
  
“We’re gonna win for sure. I can feel it.” Aster grinned.  
  
“I hope so. Otherwise we embarrassed Richter for no reason.” Emil smirked, patting the redhead on the back.  
  
“Next up, we have the solo participants. Obviously they’re not qualified for the group costume category. First up we have Raine Sage! She’s going as, uh…”  
  
“Professor Layton.” Raine prompted.  
  
“Yes, Professor Layton, the… uh…” Zelos trailed off, obviously not familiar with the character.  
  
“It’s a character. An archeology professor and puzzle master. He’s from a book.” Richter spoke up.  
  
Almost everyone exclaimed at once in an “Oh, that makes sense” sort of vein. “Well, there you have it folks. Our local archeologist dressed as another archeologist! Most realistic? Most effort? Up to you!” Raine tipped her hat and walked off stage. “Personally I would have gone with your maiden costume but that’s just me.” Raine only barely restrained herself from smacking him.  
  
“Next up we have Regal in his… prisoner outfit.” Sure enough, Regal walked up in standard prison attire, handcuffs and all. “Uh, I mean, I’d personally put him down as scariest, if only for his attachment to those cuffs, but you can be the judge! Who knows, maybe someone in the audience thinks you’re cute!”  
  
Richter snickered. “Your friend is airing his kinks like dirty laundry, hm?”  
  
“Actually, I’m not sure that’s a kink or not. But it’s certainly an unhealthy attachment, whatever it is.”  
  
“Next on stage, we have… _moi!_ Aren’t you all so excited?”  
  
“Yeah, and what are you supposed to be? A vampire or a pimp?” Richter blurted, clearly the dutch courage was working a little bit.  
  
“Who’s to say it’s not a bit of both, princess?” Zelos teased. “You can put me down in any category you want. Even the group category, though I’m sure we’re all thinking the same thing. I’m absolutely the best choice for the best solo costume.”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Marta rolled her eyes.  
  
“You think you can compete? In that case, our next contestant is Marta! Going as a witch!” Marta was all twirls and spins on stage, showing off the billowing layers of her dress. “Ticking a lot of boxes here. Cutest? Most effort? Scariest?”  
  
“What do you mean, _scariest?!_ ”  
  
“That’s all the time we have for Marta! Now let’s move on to her dad! Please welcome Brute, who came dressed as… himself, apparently.” Brute just stood up on stage, smiling and waving. “Least effort here, guys? Just a t-shirt, after all. Should have had a funniest category. Anyway, up to you! We have just one more contestant to welcome! Say hello to our very own Sheena, going as a ghost!”  
  
Sheena, apparently, had not received the same ballot as everyone else. If she had, Richter suspected she would have strangled Zelos already. Her costume was just a sheet with two eyeholes and a mouth slit. “Suck on that you pervy Chosen.” Sheena raised her arms in what was probably meant to be a rude gesture, but the sheet hid her hands. “No more looking down my shirt like last year!”  
  
“Such a shame it is, too.” Zelos said, earning a punch in the gut. Wheezing, he finished his spiel. “R-right. And there she is! Scariest? Maybe. Least effort? Possibly. Most effort? She did go through all the trouble of covering up. I think there’s at least one category on here that will fit her perfectly. You can begin, or perhaps finish, your voting now. Sebastian will be around to collect the ballots in just a moment.”  
  
Sheena made her way toward the edge of the stage but, somehow, bad luck followed her to this party. A trap door gave way beneath her and there was a splash, followed by loud cursing. “Damn it all, Zelos, what is this doing down here?!”  
  
“Nobody panic.” Zelos and Sebastian lifted the soaking wet ghost out of the trap door. “Seems our master ninja found the trap door for the magician’s disappearing act, and apparently the kiddie pools we were going to use to bob for apples later.”  
  
Sheena sputtered. “Why are you even keeping them there and _why_ do you have a magician’s stage? What’s wrong with a regular stage?!”  
  
“I like magicians.” Zelos shrugged. “Only have the one stage. Of course I’m gonna get the one that allows for magicians.”  
  
“You know what’s fucking weird? We have literal magic. I can conjure fucking water. And yet we still find sleight of hand and smoke and mirrors entertaining.” Richter scoffed.  
  
“Okay, I hear you, but here’s the thing… can you wave a sheet in the air, drape it over a Rheiard, then fling the sheet away and have the thing disappear?” Zelos asked, obviously trying to make a point.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Well, there you go. That’s why it’s amazing. Street magicians make us think they can do what no one can. That’s why it’s awesome.”  
  
“I never said it wasn’t awesome. Just that it’s funny that we have two forms of magic and it’s the fake one that’s really amazing to watch.”  
  
“I think that’s partly because anyone can do street magic and partly because we know what kinds of artes exist so seeing you perform tidal wave isn’t nearly as interesting as seeing someone make something enormous disappear.” Emil offered.  
  
“Mmm, touche.”  
  
“Say, speaking of things that disappear and reappear, where’s Seles gotten off to?”  
  
“Is she the redhead dressed like some sort of pumpkin princess or something?” Richter asked, having never met Seles.  
  
“Yeah. Did you see her?”  
  
“She was at the top of the stairs a while ago.” Richter gestured in the general direction.  
  
“Oh. I’ll check up on her then. Maybe she went to her room to rest.” Zelos said. “I’ll also grab Sheena something to dry off with. Shame Miss Jubblies wore _several layers_ under her sheet. Otherwise we might all have had a nice view.”  
  
“I’M! GOING! TO! SMACK! YOU! SO! HARD!” Sheena screeched, punctuating each word with a violent attack on the perverted Chosen.  
  
“Ow! OWWW! You always say that after you attack me!”  
  
“I think that’s the point.” Aster said, laughing.  
  
“Just get me something dry, you ass!” Sheena shoved Zelos away and made her way to the balcony to begin wringing her clothes and costume out a bit.  
  
“Alright, everyone. I’ll be back in a minute! Cast your votes, Sebastian will collect them.”  
  
Richter began filling out his ballot.  
  
Scariest - Brute (After all, who wants someone’s dad around when they’re trying to flirt at a party?)  
  
Best group costume - Genis and Presea (they were cute kids and deserved it.)  
  
Best solo costume - Raine (after all she got that Professor Layton costume spot on.)  
  
Most effort - Aster (Okay, so it was blatant nepotism, but the kid DID put a damn flamethrower in his costume)  
  
Least effort - Brute. (After all, it was just a t-shirt.)  
  
Cutest - Emil (Again, the favoritism was clear. It wasn’t even the costume, it was just that Emil was the outright cutest person at the party according to Richter.)  
  
Coolest - Aster (Come on. Flamethrower.)  
  
Most realistic - Regal. (The prison attire was astonishingly accurate. The cuffs were metal and everything.)  
  
Best ghost - Sheena (It was the obvious choice. Richter was pretty sure something fishy was going on, but since everyone was friends here, he was certain that even if the prize was a prank, it wouldn’t go too badly.)  
  
Sebastian made a loop, gathering everyone’s ballots as Zelos returned with towels for Sheena. The butler checked to make sure that the ballots were anonymous, but also cross checked to make sure that whoever handed him the ballot hadn’t voted for themselves. It didn’t take long to run into a cheater.  
  
“Mister Laker, I’m afraid you’ll have to fill this out again. You’re not allowed to vote for yourself.”  
  
“Ugh, fiiiiiine.” Aster snatched the pamphlet back and began filling in different names.  
  
“You know, if you’re going to cheat it would be more difficult to spot if you didn’t put your name in every slot, right?”  
  
“Shut up, Richter.”  
  
The votes were tallied and Sheena made her way back inside.  
  
“Alright, time to reveal the winners. We have my sister, Seles, here to hand out the prizes. If I catch anyone ogling her, they will be ejected from my party. Now then, the prize for scariest goes to… I can’t believe I’m reading this. The winner is Brute Lualdi as… a dad.” There was scattered applause. “Can someone maybe explain this?”  
  
No one else seemed willing so Richter stepped up. Liquor does wonders for removing one’s filter after all. “Well, I mean, first he just has that look, y’know? With the haircut and the tattoo. Plus, I mean… he’s a dad. I can’t speak for everyone here, but I came with my boyfriends and let me tell you, it puts a hell of a damper on flirting when I know someone’s dad is watching me, judging me. Also, he’s, like, the second biggest dude here.”  
  
Brute just laughed. “So I put a damper on things but not Sebastian?”  
  
“He’s different.” Richter scoffed. “He’s chill, look at him. I could puke on him and he probably wouldn’t care. Or at least he wouldn’t act like it. You? You look like if I leaned in to kiss my partners you’d slide in, pull us apart, and give us some abstinence sermon.”  
  
“To be fair, Richter, you came in at a close third, right after Regal.”  
  
Richter huffed angrily but Aster just cackled. “Tall guys are scary, by popular opinion.”  
  
“Anyway, congratulations, Brute. Here is your candy.” Seles brought up a Jack-o-lantern style bucket, filled with assorted candies. “You also get to select from a variety of full sized candy bars. You may pick 3 bars total.”  
  
“Give me KitKats, all 3.” Seles added the three candy bars to Brute’s basket.  
  
“Next round we have best group. And we have a tie, ladies and gentlemen. Give a round of applause to Richter, Aster, and Emil, tied with Presea and Genis, both groups with five votes each. Sorry, Bud. You and Colette can’t win every year.” Seles handed out the prizes. Genis got a full sized Milky Way, a Snickers, and a Mounds bar. Presea got a trio of Three Musketeers bars. Emil got a KitKat, a Reese’s, and a full sized Hershey bar. Aster went full Reese’s. Richter selected a Three Musketeers bar, a Hershey bar, and a Reese’s.  
  
“Next, best solo costume. Uh… I don’t know what to think of this. See… technically the winner here is Ratatosk. How are there so many votes for him? Sure he was invited but he obviously didn’t come, so…”  
  
“Exactly.” Aster spoke up. “Best solo for literally not even showing up. That’s as solo as you get.” There was scattered laughter from the rest of the group.  
  
“I… er… well… I can’t exactly give the prize to someone who isn’t here.”  
  
“Save him something, then.” Marta insisted. “You can give it to him later.”  
  
“I… uh… okay. But I also don’t think that’s fair to the runner up to lose to someone who isn’t even here, so, uh… The second winner is… Raine as Professor Layton with two votes.”  
  
Aster and Richter looked at each other knowingly as Seles gave Raine her prize. “I’ll take the dark chocolate Hersheys, a Mounds bar, and a Payday. Also to anyone who wants to trade in sour candies for milk chocolate, I’m willing.” Presea approached almost immediately and the trading proceeded as Seles went and got the next prize basket ready.  
  
“Next, for most effort, the winner is… pause for suspense,” Zelos said, garnering some laughs. “Marta Lualdi! Here comes your prize. Select your 3 candies.” Marta went with Hershey’s Cookies ‘n’ Creme bars. Richter was just the tiniest bit offended. A lot had been put into his costume, or at least, a lot of effort on his part had been made so he looked good and remained sane. But he supposes Marta’s dress was very fancy and there was a lot of detail. And she had to chase her hat. So he tried not to be too jealous.  
  
“Now, what we might call the booby prize, least effort. This prize goes to… Regal.”  
  
Richter and Aster were pretty astounded by this. “Why?”  
  
Everyone that had ever traveled with Regal shared a knowing look. “He wore this for most of the Journey of Regeneration. These are basically his everyday clothes.”  
  
“That’s not entirely tru--” the man tried to protest, but he was quickly overruled.  
  
“Listen, even Brute put in more effort. You win. Take your pick.”  
  
“Fine. Just give me whatever you have the most of.” This happened to be Paydays and Snickers.  
  
“Cutest goes to… our little angel Colette! Honorable mentions to Marta and Genis who were tied for second. Sorry, Emil, you can’t win every year.”  
  
“I was going for scary last year.” Emil pouted, recalling how he won for his werewolf costume.  
  
“To be fair, you’re automatically cuter than anyone else here.” Aster smiled.  
  
“And the werewolf costume just multiplied that.” Richter agreed.  
  
“You guys are idiots,” the shy blond said with a laugh. Colette picked three Milkyway Bars to go with her basket of goodies.  
  
“Coolest goes to Aster, by a landslide. Ironic since the pyrotechnics feature is so hot!” Aster got more of the same, though Richter wasn’t so sure about letting Aster have that much candy.  
  
“Now onto most realistic aaaand… It’s not me? How is it not me? Why am I in second place?! Raine how did you win? Who even are you?!”  
  
“Professor Layton.” She said smugly.  
  
“ _How?!_ Who even voted for this?”  
  
“Costume is spot on.” Richter said.  
  
“Best representation of the character’s personality.” Aster added.  
  
“I just thought it looked cool,” said Lloyd, shrugging.  
  
“Bud, how could you?” Zelos faked a sob.  
  
Zelos and Regal tied for second with the rest of the votes scattered between Colette, Genis, and Emil. Presea seemed very concerned that Genis didn’t win since the paw pads were “anatomically superior” to any other costume.  
  
“Right, now for the final category. Best ghost.”  
  
Sheena would have been visibly pale if she wasn’t under a sheet. “ _What?!_ Who decided on that?!”  
  
“Now, now, you should know you won by a landslide!” Zelos grinned. “Sheena Fujibayashi, best ghost!”  
  
“Idiot Chosen! I will smack you!”  
  
“For ensuring you get free candy? Rude!”  
  
“Yeah!” Colette added. “It’s a compliment. You’re automatically best ninja too. Wearing the ghost costume makes you an even better ninja than you were last year.”  
  
“Wow, gee, thanks Colette.” Sheena was obviously trying to treat that sick burn.  
  
“Think about it! You can go through walls and float so you won’t fall into any pitfalls. Ghosts are the best ninjas!”  
  
“I know she’s trying to help, but she’s making it worse.” Sheena sighed. “Ugh, just give me some Snickers and let’s wrap this up.”  
  
“As you wish. That’s it for the contest, my friends. We’ll take a short break and then vote on some party games and board games to play after we bob for apples.”


End file.
